familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dimitrie Cantemir (1673-1723)
|contributors=Afil |birth_year=1673 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Silișteni, Vaslui |birth_county=Vaslui County |birth_nation-subdiv1=Moldavia |birth_nation=Romania |death_year=1723 |death_month=8 |death_day=21 |death_locality=Dmitrovsk |death_county=Dmitrovsk Rayon (Oryol Oblast) |death_nation-subdiv1=Oryol Oblast |death_nation=Russia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1698 |wedding1_month=5 |wedding1_day=9 |wedding1_locality=Iași |wedding1_county=Iași County |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Moldavia |wedding1_nation=Romania |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1717 |wedding2_month=1 |wedding2_day=14 |wedding2_locality=Saint Petersburg |wedding2_nation=Russia |remains_year=1935 |remains_address=Trei Ierarhi Monastery |remains_locality=Iași |remains_county=Iași County |remains_nation=Romania |globals= }} Dimitrie Cantemir ( 1673–1723) was twice Prince of Moldavia (in March–April 1693 and in 1710–1711). He was also a prolific man of letters – philosopher, historian, composer, musicologist, linguist, ethnographer, and geographer. His name is Дми́трий Константи́нович Кантеми́р (Dmitriy Konstantinovich Kantemir) in Russian, Dimitri Kantemiroğlu in Turkish, Dymitr Kantemir in Polish, and Δημήτριος Καντιμήρης (Dimitrios Kantimiris) in Greek. Life and family Born in Silișteni (renamed Dimitrie Cantemir and now located in Vaslui County, Romania), Cantemir was the son of Moldavian Voivode Constantin Cantemir (and brother to Antioh Cantemir, himself Prince), of the low-ranking boyar Cantemirești family. His mother, Ana Bantaș, was a learned woman of noble origins. B.O. Unbegaun, Russkie familii (Moscow: Univers, 1995), p. 274. His education began at home, where he learned Greek and Latin and acquired a profound knowledge of the classics. Between 1687 and 1710 he lived in forced exile in Istanbul, where he learned Turkish and studied the history of the Ottoman Empire at the Patriarchate's Greek Academy, where he also composed music. In 1693, he succeeded his father as Prince of Moldavia – in name only, as the Ottomans appointed Constantin Duca, favoured by Wallachian Prince and, despite many shared goals, forever rival of the Cantemirs Constantin Brâncoveanu; his bid for the throne was successful only in 1710, after two rules by his brother (whom he represented as envoy in the Ottoman capital). He had ruled only three weeksStefan Lemny. Les Cantemirs: L'aventure Européene d'une Famille Princière au XVIIIe Siecle. (Editions Complexes, Paris: 2009), p. 51. when he joined Peter the Great in his campaign against the Ottoman Empire (see Russo-Turkish War, 1710–1711) and placed Moldova under Russian suzerainty, after a secret agreement signed in Lutsk. Defeated by the Turks in the Battle of Stănilești (July 18–July 22, 1711), Cantemir sought refuge in Russia, where he and his family finally settled (he was accompanied by a sizeable boyar retinue, including the chronicler Ion Neculce). There, he was awarded the title of Knyaz (Prince) of the Russian Empire by Peter the Great and received the title of Reichsfürst (Prince) of the Holy Roman Empire from Charles VI. He died at his Dmitrovka estate near Oryol in 1723 (on the very day he was awarded the Roman-German princely title). In 1935, his remains were carried to Iași. (1757) Melbourne, National Gallery of Victoria]] (1759) Moscow, Pushkin Museum of Fine Arts]] ]] stamp devoted to Dimitrie Cantemir, 1973 (Michel 4175, Scott 4132).]] He was married twice: in 1699, to Cassandra Cantacuzino, member of the Cantacuzino family (the daughter of Prince Șerban Cantacuzino), and in 1717 to Anastasia Trubetskaya) (from the Trubetskoy family). Cantemir's children were rather prominent in Russian history. His elder daughter Maria Cantemir attracted the attention of Peter the Great who allegedly planned to divorce his wife Catherine and marry her. Upon Catherine's ascension to the throne, she was forced to enter a convent. His son Antioh Cantemir (Antiokh Dmitrievich Kantemir in Russian) (1708–1744) was also the Russian ambassador to London and Paris, a prominent satirical poet, and Voltaire's friend. Another son, Constantin Cantemir, was implicated in the Golitzyn conspiracy against Empress Anne and exiled to Siberia. Finally, Dimitrie's younger daughter Smaragda, the wife of Prince Dmitri Mikhailovich Golitsyn, was a friend of Empress Elizabeth and one of the great beauties of her time. Works History, geography, philosophy and linguistics In 1714 Cantemir became a member of the Royal Academy of Berlin. Between 1711 and 1719 he wrote his most important creations. Cantemir was known as one of the greatest linguists of his time, speaking and writing eleven languages, and being well versed in Oriental scholarship. His oeuvre is voluminous, diverse, and original; although some of his scientific writings contain unconfirmed theories and inaccuracies, his expertise, sagacity, and groundbreaking researches are widely acknowledged. The best known is his History of the Growth and Decay of the Ottoman Empire. This volume circulated throughout Europe in manuscript for a number of years. It was finally printed in 1734 in London, and later it was translated and printed in Germany and France. It remained the seminal work on the Ottoman Empire up to the middle of the 19th century – notably, it was used as reference by Edward Gibbon for his The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. Afterwards, the work was largely contested, for some of its sources were doubtful. In 1714, at the request of the Royal Academy in Berlin, Cantemir wrote the first geographical, ethnographical and economic description of Moldova, Descriptio Moldaviae. As many of his books it circulated first in manuscript and was only later published in Germany (first in 1769 in a geographical magazine, and then in 1771 the first edition as a book). Around the same time he prepared a manuscript map of Moldova, the first real map of the country. It contained a lot of geographical detail as well as administrative information. Printed in 1737 in the Netherlands, it has been used by all cartographers of the time as an inspiration for their own maps of Moldova. Other writings: * A history and notation of Ottoman court music. * The first critical history of Romania as a whole, under the name of Hronicul vechimii a romano-moldo-valahilor – approx. "Chronicle of the durability of Romans-Moldovians-Wallachians" (1719–1722). * The first Romanian language novel, the cryptic Historia Hieroglyphica (1705), to which he furnished a key, and in which the principal persons are represented by mythological beasts; it is the history of the two Wallachian ruling houses of Brâncoveanu and Cantacuzino. * A philosophical treatise, written in Romanian and also in Greek, under the title Divanul sau Gâlceava Înțeleptului cu lumea sau Giudețul sufletului cu trupul (Iași, 1698) – Le divan ou la dispute du sage avec le monde ou le jugement de l'âme avec le corps in French ("The Divan or The Wise Man's Parley with the World or The Judgment of the Soul with the Body"). * An unfinished second treatise (Constantinople, 1700), Sacrosantae scientiae indepingibilis imago or Imaginea științei sacre, care nu se poate zugrăvi ("The Undepictable Image of Sacred Science"). * An introduction to Islam written for Europeans. * A biography of Jan Baptist van Helmont (Cantemir, 1709).Catemir, Dimitri (Demetrius) (1709); Ioannis Baptistae Van Helmont physices universalis doctrine et christianae fidei congrua et necessaria philosophia. Wallachia. This work is cited by Debus (2002),Debus, Allen G. (2002); The Chemical Philosophy: Paracelsian science and medicine in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. Courier Dover Publications, 609 pp. on pages 212-213. Due to his many esteemed works he won great renown at the high courts of Europe. His name is among those who were considered to be the brightest minds of the world on a plaque at the Library of Sainte-Genevieve in Paris, next to those of Leibniz, Newton, Piron, and other great thinkers. Musicology Some of Cantemir's compositions are part of the regular repertory of Turkish music ensembles. In 1999, the Bezmara ensemble have recorded an album, Yitik Sesin Peşinde ("In Search of the Lost Sound") from the Cantemir transcriptions using period instruments. In 2000, Golden Horn Records released a CD exploring Cantemir's compositions, European composers of Cantemir's era, and folk music of Moldavia. Featuring solo improvisations on kemençe (Turkish bowed fiddle) and tanbur (Turkish long-necked plucked lute) by famed master Íhsan Özgen and early music ensemble Lux Musica directed by Linda Burman-Hall, the project fulfills an ambitious endeavor by Özgen and Burman-Hall to meld early European music styles and instruments with today's Turkish art music styles and instruments, with Cantemir as their touchstone. In 2009, Alia Vox published a CD and booklet of music performed by the Hespèrion XXI ensemble and invited musicians under the baton of Jordi Savall. The recording and booklet both pertain to “The Book of the Science of Music” by Cantemir and the Sephardic and Armenian musical traditions. Seven of Cantemir's compositions are included in the recording along with other Turkish, Armenian and Sephardic music. He had around 40 compositions in the Ottoman music of which few are performed today, but his greatest service to the Ottoman music is the fact that he helped survival of 350 instrumental pieces by recording them in a certain notation (the ebced) script he developed in his work Edvar which he presented to Sultan Ahmed III. The most recent publication of his abovementioned work, reprint along with complete transcription and explanations, is: Kantemiroğlu, Kitâbu 'İlmi'l-Mûsiki alâ Vechi'l-Hurûfât, Mûsikiyi Harflerle Tesbit ve İcrâ İlminin Kitabı, Yalçın Tura, Yapı Kredi Yayınları, Istanbul 2001, ISBN 975-08-0167-9. Romanian historian and musicologist Eugenia Popescu-Judetz has numerous works on Cantemir, the most recent of which being a monograph (in English, also translated into Turkish): Prince Dimitrie Cantemir, Theorist and Composer of Turkish Music, Eugenia Popescu-Judetz, Pan Yayıncılık, Istanbul 1999, ISBN 975-7652-82-2. See also References ; Sources consulted * ; Endnotes * Neamul Cantemireștilor - Arbore genealogic Sources * Pavel Gusterin. Первый российский востоковед Дмитрий Кантемир / First Russian Orientalist Dmitry Kantemir. Мoscow, 2008. ISBN 978-5-7873-0436-7. External links * Descriptio Moldaviae at Latin Wikisource * Istoria ieroglifică at Romanian Wikisource * Greek Turkish friendship through music * See also Category:People from Vaslui County Category:18th-century Latin-language writers Category:Dimitrie Cantemir Category:Enlightenment philosophers Category:Romanian nobility Category:Imperial Russian politicians Category:Early Modern Romanian writers Category:Members of the Prussian Academy of Sciences Category:Composers of the Ottoman Empire Category:Composers of Ottoman classical music Category:Composers of Turkish makam music Category:Romanian composers Category:Romanian historians Category:Linguists from Romania Category:Romanian orientalists Category:Romanian philosophers Category:Rulers of Moldavia Category:17th-century Romanian people Category:18th-century Romanian people Category:Romanian cartographers Category:Romanian people of Crimean Tatar descent